Safe and Sound
by Prinzessin
Summary: Nick and Greg go to a conference in Vermont where everything starts going wrong.
1. The Slightest Hint of Danger

Title: Safe and Sound 

Author: Robin Elizabeth 

Rating: PG 

Pairing: Nick/Greg friendship

Spoilers: Stalker 

Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated. 

Disclaimer: Nick and Greg (and the other CSI characters) aren't mine ::pouts:: 

Archive: Fanfiction.net and my site whenever I get one up and running 

Summary: Nick and Greg go to a conference in Vermont where everything starts going wrong. 

Author's Note: A work in progress, so please bear with me. I'll get it done as I can. Not beta'd. Inspired by Sheryl Crow's "Safe and Sound". 

Part 1

"Hey Nick! Wait up!" Greg Sanders called as the CSI hurried out of the building.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave without you. I promise," Nick Stokes yelled back. 

Greg ran up a little past Nick so he could open the door for him. They were putting a box full of files to bring to a CSI conference. After putting the box into the back of the Tahoe, Nick stopped short of shutting the rear door. He had a clear view of the vehicle's rear view mirror. 

"It can't be…" Nick whispered, whirling around. 

"What is it Nick? Something wrong?" Greg asked, walking to the back of the car. 

Nick didn't immediately answer, he just kept looking around. His dark brown eyes feverishly scanned the parking lot, looking for the person he hoped wasn't there. 

"It's nothing. Thought I saw a blast from the past," Nick finally answered, turning and closing the rear door. 

__

A nightmare from the past, anyway. Nick thought as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"So, have you ever been to Vermont?" Greg asked, bringing Nick out of his thoughts.

"This will be a first," Nick answered.

"I wonder why Grissom chose us to go? I would've thought he'd prefer to go himself," Greg mused as they made their way to the airport.

"I wouldn't know. Maybe he thinks we'll learn something there," Nick answered.

Once in Vermont, Greg and Nick picked up their rental car and headed to the hotel in downtown Burlington. Greg's mouth nearly hit the floor when he first saw their room.

"Remind me to thank the city of Las Vegas for putting us up in these digs," Greg commented, followed by a low whistle from Nick.

The room was a little nicer than they expected. Their room at the Radisson came with two double beds, a big screen TV, a mini-refrigerator, and coffee pot.

"Sweet, a Play Station!" Greg exclaimed, jumping on the floor in front of the gaming station.

"I don't need to remind you that we're here on business, not for play," Nick scolded.

"It doesn't mean we can't have any fun whatsoever," Greg pouted.

"Let's get our suitcases from the car. We have to check in to the conference in half an hour," Nick suggested, leading the young lab technician back to the parking garage.

They were met with a surprise at their car. Their suitcases were both on the trunk, open, and searched through.

"Did you lock the doors, Greg?" Nick asked, quietly.

"Yeah."

"Then how in the hell did our suitcases get on the trunk?"

"And opened."

"And what were they looking for?"


	2. On the Street

Part 2

As Nick looked around the area of the car for any clues that would answer some of their questions, Greg walked around the parking garage. He was about to head back to the car when he saw someone running towards a door. Greg turned to yell for Nick, but decided that there wasn't enough time. So Greg chased the person through the door, up the stairs and onto the next level. But Greg wasn't fast enough. Greg couldn't see nor hear anything, so he went back down and met Nick by the car.

"I saw someone running to a door, so I chased him. Went upstairs but lost him there," Greg explained upon returning to Nick's questioning look.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be chasing anyone. Especially since we don't know who they are or if they're dangerous," Nick scolded. "I don't want to have to tell Grissom that you got hurt playing hero."

"I was just trying to see who it was. Did you find anything?"

"Nothing useful. I'm not missing anything from my suitcase, you should check yours."

After a few seconds of ruffling around, Greg shrugged and said, "Nothing."

The two shut their suitcases and headed back to their room. While unpacking, Nick and Greg exchanged stories in detail. Nick wrote down the vague description that Greg gave, and added to it the facts- the suitcases and the car door being picked open. While Nick relayed all that had taken place to Grissom, Greg sat in front of the TV with the volume turned down, watching the video for "Aerials" by System of a Down on MTV2. 

"What did Gris have to say?" Greg asked.

"He just wants us to keep our eyes open and be careful, to enjoy the conference and for you to stay out of trouble," Nick answered.

"So you'll be playing babysitter?" Greg sighed.

"Not me, man. You're old enough to make your own decisions," Nick retorted.

After settling in to their room, Nick and Greg headed downstairs to one of the meeting rooms where they checked in to the conference. They were given name tags, schedule of events and brochures about the Burlington area.

"I wonder if we'll have time to do any of this," Nick said, mostly to himself, as he perused the brochures he was given.

"I hope so," Greg piped in, coming up behind him.

"At least we have the rest of today to look around. We just have to be back here at seven for dinner," Nick noted, as he checked the schedule for the day.

"What do you say we check out Church Street?" Greg asked. "It's pretty close, plus there seems to be stuff to do. And I've been dying for some Ben and Jerry's."

"Ben and Jerry's? What's that?"

"You've never heard of Ben and Jerry's? It's ice cream Nick. The best ice cream there is."

Nick and Greg left the hotel, walked up Cherry Street until they reached Church Street. Along the way, they talked about mundane things like ice cream, football and the girls in Vegas. 

"I wonder if Burlington has girls like that?" Greg asked.

"I doubt it, Greg," Nick answered as they passed a bunch of college kids.

When they got to Church Street, they turned left. They went into various shops along the pedestrian only zone, noting which places they liked and would like to back in. At Ben and Jerry's, Nick was amazed by the amount of people in the shop…and out of it in line. Then he noticed a sign.

"Sweet, free cone day!" Greg exclaimed. "And I know what I'm getting. One Sweet Whirled."

"What's in that?" Nick asked.

"Caramel and coffee ice cream with marshmallow, caramel and chocolate chips. I think that's the one Dave Matthews Band created, or something like that."

"I wonder what else they have?" Nick said.

"Lots of them. You'll see when we get inside."

"Try the From Russia with Buzz. I think you'd like it," someone behind them said.

A chill went down Nick's spine, forcing him to hide a shiver. Nick slowly turned around, and looked. But he didn't see what he expected. All he saw were people waiting in line, just like him and Greg. No one looked familiar. 

Nick felt a tap on his arm. Turning, he saw Greg, some concern in his eyes. "Something wrong, Nick?" Greg asked. 

"No," Nick lied. "Just wondering who said that. I wanted to ask what was in it."

"Just coffee ice cream and chocolate covered espresso beans. It's one of my favorites. Good for a little caffeine high."

Nick tried to ignore the nagging feeling left by that eerily strange voice. But he didn't ignore it well enough, since Greg knew something was up. And that made Greg very nervous.


	3. Trouble is Revealed

Part 3

"Hey Nick. What is it?" Greg asked as they walked back to their hotel.

"What do you mean?" Nick counter-asked.

"You've been looking over your shoulder since we left Ben and Jerry's an hour ago. You expecting to see someone?" 

"It's more who I hope not to see," Nick answered, his voice lower than usual.

"Who?" Greg asked, stopping to wait for Nick's answer.

"Let's talk about this later," Nick said.

The rest of the walk back was silent. Nick tried to figure out if he was being paranoid, or if he had a good reason to be. Greg was hiding his frustration. All he wanted was a straight, honest answer from Nick. And it seemed that that was the last thing he'd be getting anytime soon. 

"I'll meet you up in the room," Greg said as they entered the hotel's lobby. "I forgot some stuff at home, I hope they have it in the gift shop."

"What kind of stuff?" Nick asked curiously.

"Stuff," Greg shrugged, heading off to the left of the lobby, towards the gift shop.

Nick stared after Greg for a second or two, then headed to the elevators. In the room, Nick found that no one called the room while they were gone. In the gift shop, Greg loaded up on the things he forgot- almost all the toiletries he'd need. When he was finished, he loaded up his razor, shaving cream, toothbrush, toothpaste and bar of fancy soap he liked. Then he added a couple bags of chips and a couple cans of soda. Taking his bag, Greg left the shop and took the stairs up towards the room.

It had been half an hour when Nick decided to go looking for Greg. He called down to the gift shop and inquired about him. He found out that he had been in and out in only five minutes. 

"So where would Sanders go?" Nick muttered to himself, grabbing the keycard and leaving the room. 

He took the elevator to the first floor and looked around the bar with no sign of Greg. He looked in the conference areas without a sign and headed up to the 2nd level to check the restaurant- still no Greg. Nick remembered something about Greg wanting to exercise more while he was here, so Nick found the gym and easily noticed Greg wasn't in there. Since the door to the stairs was nearby, he took them up towards the room. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he saw a brown paper bag at the landing of a set of stairs, its contents mostly out of the bag. He was about to pick up the items until he heard something above him.

"Nick…" 

Nick looked up, his eyes widening. Greg was leaning heavily against the rail, slowly making his way down the stairs.

"What the…" Nick began, forgetting to finish the question. 

He ran up to Greg, taking an arm and putting over his shoulder. Nick helped Greg to the landing where he quickly picked up the stuff and shoved it into the bag. Nick got Greg into an elevator, where they went back to their room. 

With Greg lying in bed, Nick checked him over for injuries. For the most part, Greg escaped with minor injuries. 

"Well, at least you'll be able to face the ladies when this thing starts tomorrow," Nick announced, sitting next to Greg on his bed. "You'll be sore though. A headache, some bruises and a couple scratches on your arms."

"I know what you were looking for earlier. Why you were looking over your shoulder," Greg stated, matter-of-factly.

"You do?" 

"Nigel Crane. Your stalker. He's here, and he's not just after you now."


	4. Now What To Do

Part 4  
  
Nick's body stiffened at the sound of *his* name. Nigel Crane, the man who tried to...well, Nick wasn't exactly sure what he tried to do then. But he tried to kill Greg today. Or hurt him. Either way, Nick knew his paranoia was justified.  
  
"What exactly happened?" Nick asked.  
  
Greg opted to sit up before telling Nick the story. "I took the stairs since there was a mess of people trying to get on the elevators. I knew someone was behind me, I just didn't pay any attention. Just figured they had the same idea as me. It wasn't until I felt a tug on my shirt that I turned to see who was behind me. I knew who he was instantly. I saw his picture around after he..." he trailed off.  
  
Greg leaned back against the headboard and shut his eyes. After taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to meet Nick's concerned gaze.  
  
"Take it easy, Greg. We're in no rush," Nick said.  
  
"He ripped the bag from my hands and threw it down the stairs. I tried running, only got up a couple of flights before he grabbed me. He shoved me into the wall, pinning me there. He said that he had seen me hanging with you. He said he was going to use me to get to you. That's when he pushed me down the stairs. When I landed, I didn't move not even after I heard him running up the stairs, then a door opening and then a door closing. I wanted to move, but I wasn't sure if he was there or not. When I realized he was really gone, tried to sit up. I knew I was closer to the second floor, where the convention stuff was, so headed that way. That's when I met you."  
  
When Greg finished, he tried to lie back down on the bed. Nick got up so Greg had more room to get comfortable.  
  
"Why don't you take a nap and see how you feel later?" Nick suggested. "If you don't feel like going to the dinner, I'll be the representive."  
  
Greg mumbled something that sounded like an agreement before rolling onto his side. Nick took his cell phone and headed out the door. Greg heard the door open and turned to look.  
  
"You going far?" he asked before Nick left.  
  
"I'll be just out the door. I want to let Grissom know what's going on," Nick answered. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Good," Greg replied, then turned back to sleep.  
  
Nick quietly shut the door behind him and leaned against the door. He slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Finding Grissom's number in his cell's phone list, he pressed call.  
  
"Grissom," Nick heard his supervisor say.  
  
"It's Nick."  
  
"You don't sound too good. What's wrong?"  
  
"My old friend Nigel is back. He attacked Greg in the stairwell a little while ago."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
Nick told Grissom what Greg had told him. Then he added, "Greg's allright. Shaken up, but physically all he's got are a few scratches and bruises. It could've been a lot worse. He's sleeping right now."  
  
"I'll find out how Crane even got out of the institution in the first place. Then to find out how he knew you were going to Vermont."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to come home. You're under no obligation to stay. Or do you want someone else out there?"  
  
"I'll see what Greg wants to do when he wakes up."  
  
"Ok. Have Greg call me when he's awake."  
  
"I will."  
  
After exchaging take care's and goodbye's, Nick pressed End on his phone. He put his head between his knees and sat for a minute. He went back into the room and saw Greg sleeping soundly. Nick pulled a chair next to Greg's bed and sat. As he watched Greg sleep, Nick thought about what they should do from there. And he came to one conclusion-  
  
As long as Nigel Crane was loose, he and Greg weren't safe. Not in Vermont, not in Vegas. They wouldn't be safe anywhere. 


	5. A Decision and an Encounter

It was 6pm when Greg woke up. He looked over to see Nick sitting next to the bed, asleep in the chair. 

__

Must not have been a nightmare, Greg thought.

He quietly got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Placing his palms on the counter, he leaned in and examined his face. 

"Not a thing," Greg whispered. "Not a mark to show for everything that happened today." 

Then he rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and saw the proof of the attack. Scratches and some bruises, plus the general aches in his arms. 

"Could be worse," Nick said, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I know. I just went down a flight of stairs, you went out a second story window," Greg replied.

Nick shrugged, then said, "We need to talk in a minute." He then shut the door so Greg could have his privacy.

When Greg emerged from the bathroom, the light glittered off the moisture on his face. He took off the constricting shirt and changed into a roomier button down shirt with long sleeves. He wanted to hide the injuries on his arms the best he could.

"What do we need to talk about?" Greg asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"What we do from here. How do you feel about staying?" Nick counter-asked.

"He knows we're here. Probably knows what room we're in," Greg answered.

"He knows where I live in Vegas. Could probably find you easily enough. I came to a conclusion while you were sleeping. We're not safe here. Or in Vegas. As long as Crane's loose, he's gunning for us."

"And everyone back at CSI would probably get dragged into this. Like I said before, he's not just after you now. He'll go after anyone connected to you," Greg commented.

"Which means if we drag him back to Vegas, Catherine, Sara, Warrick and Grissom will probably become targets," Nick replied, following Greg's line of thought.

"We're probably better off here. I just don't know how we can handle him," Greg said.

"Involve the local police?" Nick asked.

"I guess," Greg replied.

The phone ringing disturbed their conversation. Taking his cell phone from his pocket, Nick answered it.

"It's Grissom," his supervisor said. I've got some news for you. But I need to fax it over. Do you know the fax number to the hotel?"

"It's gotta be somewhere around here. Talk to Greg while I find it," Nick replied, handing the phone to Greg.

"Hi," he said meekly.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Been better, but I know it could've been worse," Greg answered. "How are things in Vegas?"

"Not much as changed since you two left. Although I think Catherine might lose her temper with the kid they've got in your lab."  
  
_*My* lab_, Greg smiled. He liked the sound of that.

"Tell her I'll make it up to her when I get back," Greg replied.

"So, have you two decided on your plans?" Grissom asked.

"We're going to stay. Crane's after anyone connected to Nick now, so we just thought it would be better if we stayed. Kept him away from everyone else."

"I'll arrange to have someone go out there. To keep an eye out. I'm not sure who yet, but I'll let you know," Grissom replied.

"I'll let Nick know."

"Got it!" Nick exclaimed, holding his hand out for the phone.

"Nick's got something for you," Greg said, then handed the phone back to Nick.

"The fax number is 802-555-4659," Nick said.

"Ok, I'll get the information to you now. Should be there in a few minutes," Grissom replied.

"Thanks, I'll be on the lookout for it."

"Take care of yourselves. And be on guard. He's around," Grissom said grimly.

"We will. Now that we know he's here, we'll be extra careful," Nick replied.

After hanging up the phone, Greg filled Nick in on his conversation with Grissom. Then Nick did the same.

"Now what?" Greg asked.

"Dinner. And some fax reading," Nick answered.

The pair left the room, making sure the door was shut tight. At the front desk, Nick picked up the faxes and inquired as to how many keycards were issued for their room.

"Three were issued," the lady answered.

"There were only supposed to be two. One for me and one for Greg Sanders," Nick replied, turning to find Greg sitting in a chair behind him, reading a brochure.

"We can issue new keycards. I just need the two you both have," the lady said. 

Nick took his keycard from his pocket and placed it on the counter. He got Greg's and placed it next to his.

"Here are your new keycards. The one floating around out there is no longer active," the lady said.

"Great, thanks," Nick said.

Greg stood when he heard Nick's last sentence. He slowly walked over and stood next to Nick, who was glancing over the faxes.

"Should be an interesting read," Nick commented. 

"Thrilling," Greg dryly replied.

"Come on, let's see what's for dinner," Nick suggested.

Placing a hand between Greg's shoulders, Nick guided him to the elevators. Although Greg would never admit it, he was in worse shape than he let on. A dull headache that began when he first sat up in bed was now a blaring migraine. He just hoped he'd make through dinner without passing out. And Nick knew that Greg wasn't as well as he said he was.

__

And we'll both be a lot worse if Crane isn't stopped and soon, Nick thought as they got on the elevator. 

Just as the doors began to close, a hand came between the doors. The doors automatically reopened. Nick's eyes widened when he saw the body and face that the hand belonged to. 

"Mind if I get on?" Nigel Crane asked with a sick smile.


	6. Help is Coming

Thanks so much for the feedback! I really appreciate it and it keeps me motivated to write. ;)

__

Angelic Little Devil and Silent Typewriter –I had to leave the last chapter as a cliffhanger. I hope this makes up for it.

Same disclaimers as in the previous 5 parts. I think everyone gets it now.

Part 6

Nick grabbed Greg's hand and rushed out of the elevator, nearly knocking Crane over. He watched as Crane got into the elevator. As the doors shut, Greg and Nick saw Nigel Crane waving. 

"See you later," Crane mocked just as the doors shut.

"Hey Nick," Greg said.

"Yeah?"

"I think room service sounds good right now."

"Me too. Let's hope Grissom gets someone here…now!" Nick said as they waited for an elevator.

When the doors opened, Nick protectively stood in front of Greg. The ride up to their room was short and silent. Back in the room, Nick got on the phone, this time talking to Catherine. He filled her in on what has been going on and what just happened.

"Grissom told us about Crane being out. Warrick and I are working that angle. We know how he got out, that's in the fax Grissom sent you earlier. We're now finding out how it was done and gathering evidence, finding the details, that kind of thing," Catherine explained.

"Do you know if Grissom sent anyone yet?" Nick asked.

"Actually he did. He's sending O'Reilly, they're at the airport as we speak. He already has your room number and phone number. All he's going to need is the schedule of events that you two plan on going to," Catherine answered.

"Good," Nick sighed. He found the schedule of events and made a mental note to make a copy of it in the morning.

"You two need anything else?" Catherine asked.

"Just Crane gone. Other than that…"

Nick looked over at Greg, who was lying on his stomach while perusing the menu. For someone who's had a really rough afternoon, he's quite anxious to eat.

"If you need anything, you know where we are. Just call and let us know," Catherine replied. "And Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on Greg for me, please," Catherine answered.

"I will," Nick replied. "I will."

"And that goes for you, too. Take care of yourself," Catherine said.

"Yes, mom. I promise we'll be careful," Nick teased a little, lightening the conversation.

Catherine simply laughed. After listening to Catherine's story of Greg's replacement, Nick hung the phone up.

"O'Reilly is on his way," Nick announced.

"Good," Greg said.

After ordering their meals, Nick and Greg watched TV while making idle conversation. They had enough of Nigel Crane for the rest of their lives, let alone one day. When dinner came, Nick cautiously opened the door.

After dinner, Nick read through the faxes while Greg looked over his shoulder. 

"Pretty ingenious, although absolutely frightening," Greg commented as they finished reading the last page.

"At lease we know he's not that stupid. Just psychotic," Nick mumbled in agreement.

"So he switches his dental records with another inmate, kills him, then starts a fire that burns the place down. It shows the dead inmate alive and loose and Crane burned to a crisp," Greg summarizes.

"That's pretty much it," Nick replied.

"How did he get so much access? I mean, he switched records after all," Greg asked.

"That's what Catherine and Warrick are working on," Nick answered.

"I don't know about you, but I'm really tired. If we have a full day of stuff to do tomorrow, I'd rather not be falling asleep in the middle," Greg commented.

"Sleep sounds good," Nick replied, unconsciously looking up. He was checking the ceiling for holes.

"We're in a hotel Nick. I doubt he'd be able to drill holes in the floors here," Greg said.

Nick shifted his gaze to Greg, who was looking back at him. "I guess you're right."

Sleep came quickly to Greg, not so for Nick. It was going to be a long night, but Nick already knew that. Although he'd feel a little better with O'Reilly around, it wouldn't be until Nigel Crane was away for good that Nick would totally feel at peace.


	7. A Small Measure of Comfort

Thank you for the wonderful feedback. I really appreciate it!

Auro- Does this earn me a reprieve from the plushie penguin? ;)

Part 7

It was a long night for both Nick and Greg. Nick could hardly sleep while Greg tossed and turned restlessly in his sleep. At one point, Nick almost woke Greg up, except the younger man woke up on his own…with a start.

Greg was sitting up, breathing very heavily, sweat pouring down his face. Nick raced to his side, to make Greg aware that he was there and as safe as could be.

"It was Crane all over again. Except I couldn't stop him this time," Greg explained. "I couldn't help you at all."

Greg's immediately covered his face with his hands and his body shook as he sobbed. Nick pulled Greg into his arms and cradled him as he cried.

"It's going to be all right, Greg," Nick soothed. "It'll be over soon."

Soon, the sobs quieted down and Nick noticed Greg's body relax, his breathing slow and even. Nick carefully laid Greg back into bed, pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and went back to his own bed.

Taking a cue from his friend, Nick fell into an uneasy slumber. Morning came quickly and woke both men. Nick was up first, in the shower before Greg moved. Nick took a long, hot shower, using the time to relax before another tense day of watching out for Nigel Crane. By the time Nick was dressed and ready for the day's programming, Greg was just getting out of bed. While Greg got ready, Nick went downstairs and made a copy of their itinerary for O'Reilly. 

"How is everything?" O'Reilly asked when he 'bumped' into Nick in the hallway by the front desk.

"Peachy," Nick answered dryly.

"I'll keep an eye out," the burly LVPD detective replied.

"Me too," Nick said before heading back upstairs.

Nick came into the room to find Greg staring at him, wide-eyed and startled.

"Just came from seeing O'Reilly," Nick said softly.

Although Nick was scared to death of what Nigel Crane might do, his concern for Greg outweighed it. Nick had to be strong, more for Greg than for himself. He realized that he needed to be careful how he acted around Greg and how he talked to the young man. What Greg needed right now was some sort of comfort, not being frightened by every sound.

"You hungry?" Nick asked.

"Not really," Greg mumbled. His face was down, staring at his hands.

Nick was shocked for a moment…Greg didn't want to eat. That worried Nick more than anything.

"C'mon Greg, let's go to the café. They'll have something you'll like. And remember, O'Reilly's here," Nick prodded.

Greg slowly stood up, reluctantly following Nick to the door. They made their way to the elevator, making sure *he* wasn't in it before getting in.


	8. An Unpleasant Surprise

_Sorry for the LONG delay in updates and Thanks SO much for all of the wonderful reviews.  I hope this makes up for the wait a little, and I promise to try and write more soon.  But I'm still in __Germany__, so it isn't too easy.  I have no access to CSI!  __L__  But I'll be home at the end of the month.  _

_Same disclaimers as in Part 1_

Part 8

Once inside the café, Nick noticed that Greg was a little more relaxed.  And he had to admit, he was too.  They felt safer, since O'Reilly was around, and so were a lot of other people.  After their late breakfast, they headed to the conference area and started their day of programming.  

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Crane made an appearance.   Nick and Greg were coming out of the conference room when Greg stopped suddenly.

"Nick..." he said softly.

"What?" Nick asked, turning to face Greg.  

Nick followed his friend's gaze to the hotel's side door.  There they saw Crane leaving.  

"What do you think he was up to?" Greg asked, although he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"Couldn't tell you.  Hopefully nothing," Nick asked.  "C'mon, we do have a dinner date to get ready for."

Nick was cautious going into the room since he knew very well that Crane was up to something.  At first, it looked like nothing was disturbed.    But Nick saw that a drawer was left a little open that he was sure had been shut when they left.

"Go through you're things," Nick said.

Greg did as he was asked.  It only took them a few minutes of searching, but both were paled with their discovery.

"He got in, somehow," Nick whispered.  "I'm going to call Grissom.  Then we're changing rooms."

While Nick spoke with Grissom, Greg packed his things.  What was left of them, anyway.  Crane had made off with a couple of shirts, a pair of pants and his gel.  And all of the notes about his escape that he and Nick had.  

Nick handed the phone to Greg because Grissom wanted to talk with the young lab tech.   And he needed to get his things together.

"How are you holding up?" Grissom asked.

"Been better.  We're changing rooms since he knows where we're staying.  He got in!  How did he…"

"Calm down Greg!  Just calm down.  He probably got a hold of a keycard since Nick said there were no signs of forced entry.  Just change rooms and make sure only two keys are given out.  Leave strict instructions that no other keys for your room are to be given out."

"Yeah, ok.  I'll tell Nick."

"I already have.  I just wanted to make sure you knew too.  Listen Greg, you want us to go out there…"

"No!  It's bad enough already.  More people…more people for him to go after.  You're safer in Vegas."

Grissom sighed.  "Nick said the same thing.  Alright, but remember, you need us there, we'll be there.  And we're here for you, anytime."

Greg didn't know what to say.  He didn't expect anything like this from Grissom.  "Uh…thanks.  Really."

After the conversation was done, Greg gave the cell phone back to Nick.  Together, they headed down to the front desk.  But they met someone in the hallway before the elevator that they didn't count on.

"Leaving already?  Back to Vegas?"  Crane asked, blocking their way to the elevators.


	9. The Showdown Begins

Same disclaimers as always. I don't own 'em, but I wish I did. Imagine how much fun I could have with Nicky and Greg... Sorry.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story, it really keeps me going. Feedback is the chocolate for the writer's soul.  
  
Part 10  
  
"What's it to you?" Nick asked, faking bravery.  
  
"The game isn't over yet," Crane dryly answered.  
  
"This may be a game for you, but it isn't for us," Greg shot.  
  
"But it should be. It's a great game, giant game of cat and mice. And I've already caught one."  
  
Nick and Greg exchanged looks. Both didn't want to say it, but they knew Crane had to be referring to O'Reilly.  
  
"What have you done?" Nick asked.  
  
"Let's go somewhere more private. What do you say we go back to your room? We can have a good chat there."  
  
"How about we." Nick began.  
  
Crane removed the gun that was hidden in his coat pocket. "That really wasn't a request, Nicholas. You, me and little Gregory are going to have a chat."  
  
Following Crane's orders, Nick and Greg turned around and headed back to their room.  
  
"Put the suitcases into the closet. You won't be needing them anymore," Crane said, as he locked the door behind them.  
  
Nick took Greg's and as he did, whispered in the younger man's ear, "Don't worry, it'll be ok. I'll keep you safe and sound."  
  
But that didn't make him feel any better. He sat down on one of the beds, the one closest to the windows. Nick took a seat next to him, and they both watched Crane pace back and forth. The silence was beginning to get to Greg, made him more and more nervous. Nick noticed Greg's increasing anxiety and placed a hand on the center of his back.  
  
"Ssshhh. It'll be over soon," Nick whispered.  
  
"I'm surprised your entire team isn't here. It's a pity really, more people to play with. But that's ok. I've got the one I really want," Crane suddenly said.  
  
"Let him go. Greg hasn't done anything."  
  
"But he's the one I want. He's the one I'm really after."  
  
Greg swallowed hard. Nick glanced at his friend, the sudden color-drained worried him.  
  
"What have I done?" Greg chocked out.  
  
"You took my place. I was going to be Nick's friend, but you took my place," Crane answered.  
  
"He was my friend before you ever came along," Nick interjected.  
  
Crane just threw a look in Nick's direction. Greg and Nick watched as Crane headed toward them. He took Nick's hand and forced him to stand. Nick may have had the height and size advantage, but Crane had the weapon advantage. 


	10. A Torturous Affair

_Thanks for all of the wonderful feedback!  I'm already at work on the next part; I hope you all enjoy this one!  As usual, the characters in the story don't belong to me, although I wish they did.  _

Part 10

Nick wasn't sure what to expect.  If Crane wanted Greg, then…

"Turn around," Crane said impatiently.

Nick and Greg locked eyes.  Greg never looked at Crane, not until he realized he had done something to Nick.  Greg saw Nick's roll up, then Nick fell forward, almost falling on top of Greg.  The younger man shifted quickly in order to avoid Nick falling on him.  He then watched as the madman dragged Nick's unconscious body fully onto the bed, and then tied his hands behind his back.  Greg swallowed hard when Crane turned to him.

"Now we're going to have some fun," he announced.

Crane tossed the gun onto the other bed, taking a pocket knife from his pocket.  He moved from Nick's side to where Greg sat, bending down in front him.  He opened the knife, revealing a big, sharp blade.  Crane lightly ran the tip along Greg's jaw, nicking him once.  When he was nicked, Greg, by instinct, jerked back.  With his free hand, Crane grabbed Greg by the back of the head and moved him up a little.  

"Don't you dare, Gregory.  The more you cooperate with me, the less pain you endure," Crane said softly, although his voice made Greg shiver.

Crane continued running the knife softly along Greg's face, along both sides of his face, over his nose, then over Greg's closed eyes.  Even when the knife was away from his eyes, Greg didn't open them.  He opened them immediately when he felt a hand on his.  And he immediately saw Crane's maniacal smile.

"Come on, Greg.  This will soon be over," Crane said, holding on to Greg's hand.  

Crane led the way, leading Greg into the bathroom area.  Before rounding the corner, Greg looked back to Nick.

_He's moving!  Nick!!!!!!!!!!  _Greg thought, pleading to his friend silently.  But he knew that when Nick woke, he'd first have to break free of his restraints before he could help Greg.

In the bathroom, Crane shoved Greg into the counter, in front of the mirror.  In the reflection, Greg could see a little blood where he had been nicked.  And then he saw Crane behind him, he could feel Crane's body pressed up against his back.  He saw the knife curling around his throat, stopping on the other side.  

"It's going to be ok, Gregory.  It's going to be over soon," Crane said, his voice unemotional and monotonous.

Greg watched as the knife moved slowly up his throat, over his jaw, finally stopping at his cheek.  He felt the blade slowly pressing into his flesh, slowly cutting into his face.  A tear fell down his face as the knife made a gash in the side of his face.  The knife didn't go far, blood oozing onto the metal, spilling over it.  Then the knife moved, he couldn't see it anymore.  He felt for a washcloth, his eyes not moving from his own reflection.  He wanted to see the knife coming, he was sure it would come again.  He pressed the white cloth against the gash.  Then he felt something on his back.  He realized that Crane was cutting his shirt.  He cooperated, letting Crane take his shirt off.    
  
"Are you sure you want to watch this?" Crane asked.

"What are you going to do?" Greg counter-asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Crane answered.

The knife reappeared, again snaking around his throat.  Then it moved down to his collarbone.  Greg paled when the knife pointed straight into his chest, the point over his heart.  The point slowly pressed into his chest, and then suddenly stopped before it broke the skin.  The knife then moved downwards, stopping just above his navel.  The knife was once again sideways, pressing into his abdomen.  

"Just do it!  Get it over with!" Greg pleaded.

"No," Crane whispered.

The knife pressed into his abdomen, the same way it pressed into his face.  But the knife went faster, a little deeper.  When the knife was gone, Greg moved the washcloth from his face to his stomach.  The knife came back, snaking around his throat once again.  This time, there was no silver to be seen, it was covered in dark red.  Greg knew it was his own blood that covered the blade.  It was again against his throat.  It didn't move down, just in.  It slowly moved into his throat.

"I have a feeling this will be Nick's last crime scene," Crane said.

Greg almost couldn't watch as the knife pressed deeper and deeper into his throat.


	11. The End is Near

_Thank you so very much for all of the wonderful feedback.  Here's chapter 11, I hope it doesn't disappoint!  _

_Same disclaimers apply…_

Safe and Sound Chapter 11

The knife suddenly moved across his throat swiftly.  Greg collapsed before the knife left his throat.  

Nick woke up to hear Crane say something about 'seeing soon enough'.  And that was not encouraging to Nick.  The bonds that held his hands behind his back weren't very tight or very strong.  It didn't take long before he was free.  Nick tried to be quiet about it, but also fast.  He wanted to surprise Crane.  He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Nick peeked around the corner, rage almost consuming him when he saw Greg on the ground.  And Crane standing over him, the blood-covered knife still in his hand.

"Get away from him," Nick growled, coming around the corner.

"He wasn't supposed to die just yet.  I had a little more planned," Crane replied, nevertheless obeying Nick's order.  

Suddenly Crane raised the knife, lunging toward Nick.  Nick easily sidestepped him, Crane crashing into the wall.  The knife fell from his hand.  Before Crane could regain the knife, Nick threw him onto the nearest bed.  

"I should kill you for what you've done," Nick threatened.

"But you won't.  Remember, I know you Nicholas," Crane replied.

"Move, and I will hurt you," Nick warned.

Nick took out his cell phone, immediately dialing 911.  As he spoke to the person on the other end, he knelt by Greg's side.  He wanted to check for a pulse, but couldn't bear to because blood covered Greg's throat.  A washcloth was on his stomach; Nick grabbed it and placed it over the largest wound.  He lightly pressed down, and then cradled the phone to his ear with his shoulder.  A knock on the door surprised him.

"Who is it?" Nick called.

"Nick!" was his reply, and the voice was familiar.

Nick jumped to his feet and swung the door open.  The burly Las Vegas police lieutenant stood across from him.  

"I need your help," Nick said.  "If he moves, feel free to kill him."

"Where's…" O'Riley was about to ask, but then he saw Greg's body on the floor.

"He isn't dead," Nick said, "And Burlington Police and an ambulance are on the way."


	12. The Aftermath

_The end is near!  Thanks for the feedback, and I hope everyone enjoys this part.  _

_Same disclaimers as always.___

**Safe and Sound- The Aftermath**

It wasn't long after their arrival at Burlington's Fletcher Allen Hospital that Greg woke up.  His eyes flew open, and upon not seeing anything familiar, he obeyed his first instinct.

"Nick!" he called.

"I'm right here Gregy.  I'm right here," Nick said, softly and soothingly.

"Where…"

"You're in the hospital.  Fletcher Allen to be exact.  You're safe," Nick answered.

"Crane?"

"In jail.  Since the crimes were committed here, he'll be tried here."

"And O'Riley?"

"He's fine, just a knock on the head.  He'll be back soon, he just wanted to do something over at the police station."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine.  You know me, hard-headed."

"Good, I was worried."

"And you're going to be just fine.  The doctor said that you weren't hurt too bad, the worst being your throat.  But nothing crucial was cut.  You got stitches there, on your stomach and a couple on your cheek."

"I want to go home."

"You will in a few days."

"I bet Grissom's mad."

"He's furious alright.  He's mad that he wasn't here to help us, furious about what Crane did to you.  He's just frustrated with himself right now.  I think he regrets not coming when it all began."

"There was nothing he could've done.  He would've just gotten hurt."

"You know Gris."

It was late in the day, and the doctor wanted to see Greg when he woke, and by the time the doctor was done and Nick was finished updating Grissom, both were quite tired.  And after the horrific night at the hotel, Nick wasn't about to stay anywhere alone.  So when the doctor said that Greg had to spend a couple days in the hospital, Nick's cot was right next to his best friend.

During the night, Nick didn't sleep much.  He was still a little terrified, and when he closed his eyes, all he could see was Greg lying on the floor, blood everywhere.  And Nigel Crane standing over him with that knife.

"Nick!"

Nick glanced over to see Greg's ghost-white face staring back at him.  Nick realized he had fallen asleep and had the nightmare.  But Greg looked like he had one of his own.

The door opened, causing both men to jump.  Nick was on his feet, ready for anything.  Except a nurse.

"Settle down, both of you.  You're in the hospital and safe, no one can hurt you here," she said, coming by Greg's bed.  "I heard the scream and wanted to make sure both of you were ok.  And I need to check Greg's vitals."

"Just a couple of nightmares.  Other than that, we're great," Nick replied.

"If you have a cure for nightmares, please tell me about it.  I could use one for my son," the nurse said while writing something down in Greg's chart.

"Your son has nightmares too?" Greg asked.

"Yes, my younger one.  My older one thought it would be a good idea for the two of them to watch It."

"That movie isn't good for young kids or people with a fear of clowns," Greg noted.

"You have a point there," the nurse replied.  "Go back to sleep, and no nightmares.  You're safe here.  I want only sweet dreams for you both."


	13. Recovery

_Same disclaimers as always…_

**Safe and Sound- Recovery**

When Greg was released, him, Nick and O'Riley went straight from the hospital to Burlington International Airport.  That was the longest flight in Greg's life, but he was happy to be on his way home.

At the airport, O'Riley went ahead, he had to get immediately to his station and file a report.  Nick and Greg took their time making their way from the plane to the terminal.

"Greg! Nick!" they heard just as the entered the main area.

Both turned to their left, seeing Grissom, Catherine, Warrick and Sara standing there.  Catherine ran toward them, Warrick and Sara not far behind.  And Grissom didn't move, he just stared at the returning duo.

Catherine stopped just short of Nick and Greg, checking them up and down.  Catherine frowned at the sight of the bandages across Greg's neck and on his cheek.  

"You ok?" she asked, her voice shaking a little, as she lightly touched Greg's injured cheek.

"I will be.  The cuts aren't very deep.  They'll heal."

"I know.  But are you ok?" she repeated.

"I will be sooner or later," Greg answered.

"And how are you doing, man?" Warrick asked Nick.

"Ah, better than before, but I could be better."

"Well, you're home now.  So, why don't we get you both home and we'll talk about this later," Grissom suggested.

"So, Greg, what do you say about staying with me and Lindsey for a few days?  Just until you're better," Catherine offered.

"Wow…um, I'd love to.  But I already told Nick that I'd stay with him for a while," Greg replied.

"Maybe it's better if you stay with Catherine and Lindsey," Nick said.  "Us staying together might do more harm than good."

"And I get a new roommate for a little while," Warrick added, placing a hand on Nick's shoulder.

"But I…"

"Don't even try, Nicky. You're staying with Warrick," Catherine said, cutting him off.

"Neither of you are staying alone for a little while," Grissom added.

They walked to the cars that were waiting outside.  They stood outside for a few seconds, no one knowing what to say.

"We better get back to the lab," Grissom said.

"Things to do, crimes to solve," Sara added.

"Well, we shouldn't keep you away then," Nick replied.

"I'm glad you're ok.  We were really worried about you," Sara said, glancing between Nick and Greg.

Sara got into the car first, then Grissom opened his.  Standing behind the car door, Grissom said to Nick and Greg, "Remember, he's in jail in Vermont.  And they know what happened the last time he was incarcerated.  You're among friends, among people that will help you whenever you need it.  If either of you need me, you know how to get a hold of me."


	14. Epilogue

_This is it!  Same disclaimers as always…_

****

**Safe and Sound- Epilogue**

****

**A month later**

"Greg!  I need those results!" Catherine called down the hallway, reminding Greg about the rush on the samples she had given him.

"I was just about to page you," Greg said, stepping out into the hallway with a file folder in his hand.

"And?" Catherine asked, taking the file folder when Greg held it out for her.

"Nothing too unusual.  Only the level of arsenic is a little weird," Greg answered with a smile.

"Thank you Greg," Catherine said, a hand on his shoulder.  "I can't wait to tell Sara."

Greg went back into his lab, where he really felt safe.   He put Nick's samples into the machine and waited for the results.  In the meantime, he sat down and took a small break.  He tried to keep himself busy.  When he was busy, he didn't have a chance to dwell on Crane and the nightmare.  Unconsciously, he put his hands to his throat, feeling the line that was still there.  He was lost in thought, in memories.  And he didn't know he wasn't alone.

"Greg?" he heard a voice ask.

Greg jumped, eyes blinking a few times before registering Grissom's face.  

"Sorry…" Greg stammered, going over to check his machines.

"Greg, sit down," Grissom said, motioning to the chair that Greg had just vacated.

"I just put in the samples Nick gave me, they aren't ready yet," Greg explained softly.

"I know you just finished with Catherine's, I just saw her.  That's not why I'm here."

"It's not?"

"I'm proud of you, of how you're handling this.  I won't say that I can understand, I can't say that I can imagine what you went through, and what you're still going through.  I just know that it's hard and that you're being amazingly strong and brave."

"Thanks Gris," Greg said quietly.

"I just wanted to let you know how much we missed you here.  I know you still have things to work through, and if you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks," Greg repeated, smiling weakly.

Grissom got up and headed for the door.  In the doorway, he turned to notice that Greg hadn't moved much.  The young lab tech had only moved his hands, from his lap back up to his throat.

"You are safe and sound," Grissom said, watching Greg's hands move away from his throat.

Grissom left Greg in his office, secure in the knowledge that Greg would be just fine.

THE END

_A/N: I just want to thank everyone who waited patiently for the chapters, and especially to those who left encouraging feedback.  I'll be back with more CSI later (I haven't given up on Somewhere Out There, have no fear), but my Mutant X and X-Men muses aren't leaving me alone!  Thanks again and I hope to "see" you all soon!_


End file.
